


The Maze of the Mind

by freezingLiz



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezingLiz/pseuds/freezingLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Eliza finds herself in a maze full of guys, she does not remember anything but, she does feel a pain of regret. Why? She does not know. She can't remember any thing but, one thing.... She has a brother named Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maze of the Mind

Chapter 1:

Eliza woke with a start she was in a huge field with concrete walls all around her. " where am I?! " she thought beginning to sweat nervously.Panicked she scrambled to her feet and frantically looked for an exit in what was quickly becoming a claustrophobic box. " Why can't I remember where I am? Who am I? Do I have a past? Where are my memories?! "She continued to freak out but, after a few minutes of panicking, she attempted to clm herself with some deep breaths. " Calm down Eliza, you just need to figure out what is going on " Slowly, she began to walk around looking for answers, an exit and other people. As she walked she noticed that there was a wooded area in one corner of the concrete walls. She decided that, as she didn't have anything better to do, she stepped into the forest. As she walked along, she thought through what she knew. " My name is Eliza, I am a female with long brownish reddish hair. My arms are covered with freckles and I was alone in the world.... " Lost deep in her thoughts, she didn't see where she was going and walked right into a solid wall and promptly fell over. ( insert curse word here ) " OWWW!!!! how long have I been walking? " She questioned herself rubbing her sore head. As she got up, she heard people shouting, wait shouting? No that couldn't be it, she was all alone here.... " It's probably just my imagination but...." she thought rolling her eyes. " It wouldn't hurt to check. " She got up and started sprinting hopefully towards the noise. When she got to the field where she woke up earlier, she saw what she had least expected. She saw about 10 teenage boys, some running around, some sitting or standing in frightened awe and others nervously talking to each other. So excited to finally find other people, the next few minutes were all a blur.


End file.
